Cyclops
Cyclops is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma The "Cyclops" is a one-eyed monster possessing a huge body and fearsome tusks. Fully grown cyclopes reach a height of twenty to twenty-five feet, and as a result of their large size they are prone to sloth and apathy. However, cyclopes can be inspired to ferocious action when they are angered, so act with caution in their presence. ' __TOC__ Overview Cyclopes’ preferred methods of attack are primitive and unsophisticated, but devastating in their sheer force. Mainly resorting to their natural brute strength, some individuals have also been seen to employ a club as a weapon. Cyclopes are woefully unequipped when it comes to intelligence and that is why they are often found enslaved by humans or other creatures. The secret society Salvation is known to prefer using cyclopes in their attacks, thanks to the creatures’ resemblance to the group’s symbolic icon: the Remaining Eye. They can be surprisingly docile and will quickly take a liking to any who provide them with sustenance—but if a cyclops is hungry or angered, you will see its true brutality. The appetite of a cyclops is voracious and they have been known to capture and eat goblins. However, goblins have also managed to enslave many cyclopes by feeding them. They view the cyclopes as useful bodyguards, and the cyclopes see the goblins as convenient masters that keep them fed. Information and Stats General Info Cyclops appear with differing amounts of armor and equipment, from unarmored and with a single club, to fully armored with a helmet, and a fire club - all Cyclops will set their club on fire at night as a giant torch - which then causes fire as well as physical damage. Occasionally a small Cyclops may be found with shorter tusks and lesser health - this 'pygmy' type has only been seen in the The Watergod's Altar cavern below the Offering Chamber. *Post Game Notice Board Quest Stats Damage Taken Attacks Occasionally a Cyclops will pick up and throw an Explosive Barrel, usually as a prelude to battle. Item Drops (Cyclops) *Post-Game Only Item Drops (Armored Cyclops) Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Cyclops Tactics - Specific techniques on how to defeat cyclopes. * Cyclops Strategy Vol. 1 - A strong hit to the arm holding the club/cudgel will make it drop the weapon. * Cyclops Strategy Vol. 2 - Breaking off the tusk by attacking the head will grant knowledge. Pawns will yell "Pick up any tusks broken loose." * Strike the eye. It is the weakest spot. * Weak to Lightning. * Use Lightning to stun. * Armored Cyclops - Climb its back and make it reach for you, then jump off before it can grab you. This will make it remove its own helmet. Also works on the Condemned Gorecyclops (although its helm can be removed much more easily via attacks). * Climb on its leg to throw it off balance. The cyclops must do a specific animation of it standing on one leg for knowledge to be triggered. Once done Pawns will yell "It cannot move with one upon its leg!" The techniques from the Strategy scrolls can be learned by either using said scroll or if performed by the Arisen in front of the pawn. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing '''50 Cyclopes either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Tactics (Offensive) *Cyclops are instrincially weak against Lightning enchanted weapons and spells - any form of lighting will be effective both in terms of damage, and ability to stun. Cyclops take 80% more damage from the Thunder element. Exposure to Lightning is the easiest way to make Cyclopes drop their clubs. **Thus a drenched Cyclops should be easy prey when hit with lightning. * Vulnerable to all debilitations including Torpor, Poison, Blind, Tarred in Oil, and Burning/On fire. **Thus Rusted Weapons, Aneled Weapons, and Gold Weapons or combinations with permanently or temporarily elementally enchanted weapons are effective - the higher the enhancement of a debilitating weapon, the higher the chance it will debilitate with each strike. ** Debilitation can occur even if the physical attack bounces off the Cyclops' armor * Vulnerable to Lowered Strength and Lowered Defense. Use either Dark Arisen weapons inflicting those statuses or try to inflict curse. * Disarming the Cyclops: Strong attacks on the weapon arm, or stunning the Cyclops will cause the monster to drop its weapon. Thunder based weapons and spells, Explosive Barrels and strong attacks are all effective - a Perfect Block when it attacks with its cudgel also works * Helmet removal: There are several ways to disarm a Cyclops: **Strike it with an Aneled Weapon **Climb up its back just below the back of the neck - the Cyclops will remove the helmet to see better and attempt to grab the climber - jump free to avoid capture. **Allow the Cyclops to grab one of the party - the monster will remove it's helmet for a better look, or just to have a bite. ** The Cyclops will voluntarily remove its own helmet when it sustains sufficient cumulative Fire damage. **NB : A stunned Cyclops (such as from thunder) will be unable to remove it's own helmet. *Armor removal: Every piece of armor (head, arm, leg) worn by a Cyclops may be destroyed once sufficient damage has been inflicted. **Blunt weapons work best - as the attack bounces off stamina using heavy attacks will be wasted on a still armoured cyclops. **Throwable items such as Rocks, Bricks, Dragon's Spit, Throwblasts, and Explosive Barrels may also be used to remove its armor. Class specific * Climbing classes - to attack an armoured Cyclopes climb up the back which is usually unarmored * Assassin's Masterful Kill and Clairvoyance can be used to counter the Cyclops' club swing and foot stomp. *Magick Archer's Ricochet Hunter would be very effective due to its thunder elemental damage should a Cyclops be found in an enclosed space - other wise the staff skills High Brontide or High Levin are alternatives. *Mystic Knight's: Great Cannon can be extremely effective at stripping a Cyclops of its armor. *Magic users - any lightning based spell will effectively damage and stun a Cyclops. However fire based spells give utility to the party as an on fire Cyclops may remove it's helmet - High Comestion is effective in this. High Maelstrom will be mostly ineffective on a helmeted (or armoured) Cyclops is wearing a helmet. Tactics (Defensive) * A general defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all weaker enemies first, however if climbed and out of harms way the Cyclops will likely wipe out all nearby enemies with its club anyway. * If climbing the monster and it reaches up to grab you, Instant Reset can be used as an emergency dismount to avoid being grabbed and eaten. A heavy attack also allows quick dismounting * Engage the Cyclops from long range or from high ground to avoid its club attacks and stomps. * Warning: Attacking the Cyclops' eye (its weakest spot) will enrage the creature, causing it to rampage around swinging its weapon blindly. Despite the haphazard nature of this strategy, it can be extremely effective as long as the Arisen prepares to evade the oncoming rampage. * If a Cyclops' eye takes enough damage, the creature will occasionally hold it pain. This gives the Arisen more time to attack, though it shields the Cyclops' weak spot. Notes *To ensure the Arisen gets two Rugged Tusk reward drops, shoot off both tusks with arrows before the Cyclops is killed. The tusks cannot be obtained after the Cyclops is defeated. * Although the Cyclops is extremely vulnerable to all debilitations, it may only be inflicted with up to 3 at any given time, then some debilitations seem to disappear altogether. For example, if the Arisen starts the fight by shooting the Cyclops with a Rusted bow, it is inflicted with Torpor (slow). Second, the Arisen slashes it with Aneled daggers and then hits it with the Assassin's Snakebite attack as a combo; now the Cyclops is inflicted with Torpor, Blind, Tarred in oil, and Poisoned simultaneously! Third, set it on fire with Powder Barrage, Comestion or a hit from a fire enchanted weapon, and the Cyclops is now Blind, Tarred in oil, Poisoned, and On fire but now no longer suffers from Torpor! The Arisen may shoot it again with a Rusted bow to re-inflict the Torpor debilitation, but then the On fire condition gets snuffed out as a result. *The Armored Cyclops encountered on the cliff path leading to Heavenspeak Fort can quite easily be knocked off the cliff for an easy victory if it's staggered near the edge. Items from the kill may be recovered from the body at the bottom of the cliff, if the corpse can be found. Videos Trivia * Oddly, the Arisen may randomly be rewarded with up to three Mishappen Eye drops from a one eyed Cyclops -one theory suggests some of these ball shaped objects are from another part of the creature's body. * Ophis, the female bandit leader, keeps a pet Cyclops in Ophis' Domain, which can be fed. Gallery Gallery= Dragons-Dogma-Cyklop1.jpg cyklop 2.jpg cyklop3.jpg cyklop4.jpg cyklop5.jpeg cyklop6.jpg cyklop8.jpg Dragon's Dogma - Cyclops Grab Move.jpg 883957 4614565970778 1299776932 o.jpg dragons2.jpg||link=http://www.facebook.com/pages/Dragons-Dogma-Action-Shots/291374027642669 cyklop7.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Brutes Category:3 Star Bestiaries